


One Piece PETs: Through the eyes of a baby

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [230]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Belle's POV; how she views the world around her. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Through the eyes of a baby**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This charming series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Belle's POV*****

 

The outside world's a lot different than I imagined. It's big...and it's a little scary.

 

Thank goodness I have Mommy, Daddy, Hanako, and all of my uncles and aunt here with me, not to mention Blizzard.

 

    I've been out of Mommy's tummy for about five days, now. Now I sleep in my own little bed. I have my own toys. My favorite one is Wolfkins. He's a wolf, like Blizzard, except instead of pink eyes, his eyes are brown and they're buttons. I love him very much. He helps me sleep at night.

 

    Him, and Mommy singing to me. Daddy would sing to me, but he sounds like a dying bird when he sings. I would often pretend to fall asleep so that he'll stop.

 

Don't tell him I said this. I don't wanna hurt his feelings.

 

Right now, Mommy's carrying me on her back. For now, it's the only way I can get around. To be honest, I kind of like this. It's nice and cozy.

 

*Belle's stomach growls*

 

I'm hungry.

 

*Belle starts fussing*

 

"Oh, is my little kitten hungry?"

 

Yes, Mommy. Feed me now!

 

*Nami takes Belle from her back*

 

"Okay, sweetie, let's see if we can quiet those tummy rumbles."

 

*Belle looks up at Nami as she sits down on a chair*

 

Here it comes.

 

*Nami lifts her blouse up and puts Belle to her chest*

 

Thank you, Mommy.

 

*Belle suckles from Nami's breast*

 

Mmm...so yummy. Even more than the mashed strawberries she feeds me.

 

...Okay, who am I kidding? I love mashed strawberries. They taste so sweet!

 

*Nami pets Belle as she eats*

 

"That's a good girl, Belle. Drink as much as you want. You're a growing girl."

 

I am, aren't I? And growing girls gotta eat.

 

Anyway, I drink from Mommy's breast for a little while longer until I'm full. Next, she puts me over shoulder and pats my back a little.

 

*Belle burps*

 

Excuse me.

 

"Good girl." Mommy praises me.

 

After that, she places me on her back again and carries me once more. As Mommy's walking, we meet up with Aunt Robin and Hanako.

 

"Hi, Aunt Nami!"

 

"Hi, Hanako, Robin."

 

*Belle coos*

 

"Hi, Belle!"

 

Hi, Hanako!

 

I'm always happy to see Hanako.

 

"How're you guys?"

 

"Oh, we're doing all right, although a certain someone decided it was 'cool' to carve his name in the wall."

 

"I was just testing my kodachi, Mom!"

 

"Are you back-sassing me, young man?!"

 

"...No, Mother."

 

"That's what I thought."

 

Aunt Robin is scary. More than Mommy.

 

*Belle whimpers as she lowers her head*

 

"Aww, I'm so sorry, Belle. Did I scare you, sweetheart?"

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

 

*Robin kisses Belle's forehead*

 

Hehe! That tickles.

 

"There's the smile."

 

*Belle squeals happily*

 

"That's my baby girl!"

 

"Hey, what's goin' on, over here?"

 

*Belle gasps*

 

Daddy!!

 

"Hey, Luffy. We were just talking."

 

"I see. And hello, princess."

 

Hi, Daddy!

 

*Luffy takes Belle into his arms and blows a raspberry on her tummy*

 

AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT TICKLES!!!

 

"Shishishishi!!!"

 

I love when Daddy does that!

 

*Belle reaches over to Hanako*

 

"I think she wants you to hold her, Hanako."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Okay. Come here, Belle!"

 

*Luffy gives Belle to Hanako*

 

Yay!

 

"Hey there, Belle! What do you wanna do today?"

 

Whatever you want to do, Hanako. I just like hanging out with you.

 

*Belle babbles as she pats Hanako's cheek*

 

"Hehehe!"

 

Anyhoo, Hanako takes me around the ship to give me a better view of the world around me. When you're this small, everything looks huge.

 

Next, he takes me to the kitchen where all the yummy snacks are!

 

"Hi, Uncle Sanji!"

 

"Hey, Hanako. Hi, Belle- _chan_."

 

"What'cha cookin'?"

 

"Roasted ginko nuts."

 

"Ooh, those smell good!"

 

Meh. They're too hard for me. Give me mashed strawberries any day and I'm a happy baby.

 

"Would you like some, Hanako?"

 

"Sure!"

 

*Sanji gives Hanako some roasted ginko nuts*

 

"Mmm! These look good!"

 

"Why don't you try it?"

 

*Hanako eats the ginko nuts*

 

"These are good!"

 

"Glad you like 'em, kiddo. Oh, and don't worry, Belle. I'm gonna make you a snack, soon."

 

Is it mashed strawberries? I sure hope it is!

 

*Sanji holds up a bowl of mashed strawberries*

 

Hooray! Mashed strawberries for me!

 

*Belle squeals*

 

"Settle down, Belle. You'll get it."

 

Yay! I can't wait!

 

*Hanako places Belle in her high chair*

 

Bring on the mashed strawberries!

 

"I'll feed her, Uncle Sanji!"

 

*Hanako scoops up some mashed strawberries with a spoon and holds it to Belle's mouth*

 

Thanks, Hanako! Down the hatch!

 

*Belle eats the mashed strawberries*

 

Mmmm, yummy!

 

*Hanako continues feeding Belle*

 

"Good girl, Belle. You like your mashed strawberries, don't you?"

 

I sure do, Hanako! Feed me more!

 

"Okay, Belle, open up. Ah~!"

 

*Belle opens her mouth and Hanako feeds her more mashed strawberries*

 

"Well, don't you two look cute?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Hey, Mom."

 

Hi, Aunt Robin.

 

*Robin kisses Belle's forehead*

 

Hehe! Tickles!

 

*Hanako continues feeding Belle*

 

"Okay, Belle! All gone!"

 

Awww~! But I want more!

 

*Belle starts fussing*

 

"Belle, there's no more mashed strawberries."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Oh, boo.

 

*Belle pouts*

 

I wanted to eat some more.

 

*Robins holds up Wolfkins*

 

"Belle, look who I have!"

 

WOLFKINS!!!

 

*Belle reaches for Wolfkins and Robin gives him to her*

 

"There you go, sweetheart."

 

*Belle hugs Wolfkins*

 

I love Wolfkins.

 

*Hanako picks up Belle from her high chair*

 

"Come on, Belle. Let's go exploring some more."

 

Okay! As long as Wolfkins comes, too!

 

*Hanako takes Belle out of the kitchen*

 

I wonder where we're going, next.

 

*Hanako walks over to Franky, who's at the steering wheel*

 

"Hey, Uncle Franky!"

 

"Hey, Hanako! Hi, Belle!"

 

*Belle coos*

 

"Where're we heading, Uncle Franky?"

 

"Just going to another one of your Uncle Luffy's islands."

 

"Cool!"

 

An island? What's an island?

 

It sounds neat, whatever it is.

 

"How long until we get there?"

 

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

 

"Okay."

 

I wonder what we'll see when we get to this island. I hope we see giant strawberries!

 

"LAND HO~!!!"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

Oh! We're here!

 

"Everybody, prepare to disembark!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

" _OU!!!_ "

 

Yeah, Daddy!

 

*the _Sunny_ docks near the island*

 

Finally, I get to see more of the world.

 

That is, if Daddy lets me go.

 

"Hanako, could you give Belle to me, please?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Sure thing, Aunt Nami."

 

*Hanako gives Belle to Nami, who carries her on her back*

 

"Aww, don't you two look cute?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Thanks!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle coos at Luffy*

 

"Shishishishi!!!"

 

*Luffy kisses Belle's cheek*

 

Hehe! That tickles, Daddy!

 

*Nami laughs*

 

"Okay, Luffy, as adorable as that is, that's enough horsing around."

 

"Yes, dear."

 

...Daddy's not a horse. He's a monkey.

 

I wonder why Mommy called him that. I don't think I'll ever understand grownups.

 

    Anyway, as we're walking around, I see all kinds of people. Big ones, small ones, short ones, tall ones, fat ones, skinny ones, people that have really long legs, people with really long arms, people that look like animals, people that look like fish...all kinds of people.

 

    They all look odd, but then again, so does most of my family. Look at my Uncle Chopper! And my Uncle Franky and Uncle Brook! And my Uncle Usopp, too!

 

But, despite how they look, I love them anyway. I know my Daddy does.

 

*Belle turns her head from side to side*

 

Such a big town. Wonder if they've got anything good to eat around here. I'm hungry.

 

"Ma! Ma!"

 

"What is it, Belle?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Probably hungry again."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

He's right. I am hungry again.

 

"Now we know she's your daughter."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"Ma! Ma! Ma!"

 

"Hang on, Belle. I'll feed you in a little bit."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle pouts*

 

"Don't give me that look, young lady. You're gonna be patient and like it."

 

Phooey! It's not fair.

 

*Belle frowns as she crosses her arms*

 

"How long is Belle gonna make that face?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Nami sighs*

 

"For the Great Ceiling Cat's sake. Belle, please bare with Mommy. Pretty please?"

 

Oh...I'm really hungry, but Mommy _is_ asking nicely.

 

Oh, what the heck?

 

*Belle's expression softens*

 

"That's my good girl."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle giggles and coos*

 

"Shishishishi!!! Ma!"

 

    So, as we're going around town, I see people giving other people all kinds of things. They also appear to be giving them these papers with numbers on them. I wonder what they are. And I wonder where Mommy and Daddy are taking me to. Sure hope it's fun. I hope we'll meet some fun people, too, not that my family's not fun!

 

Anyway, Mommy stops by at a place that's giving out those weird products I mentioned. I wonder why.

 

"Why, hello, miss! And what a beautiful baby girl you have there!"

 

"Oh, thank you!"

 

*Belle coos*

 

He called me beautiful!

 

"Ba!"

 

"That's right, Belle! You are beautiful!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Thank you, Daddy!

 

"I'd like one vase, please."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

What's a vase?

 

"Sure thing!"

 

*the vendor pulls out a vase*

 

Ooh, pretty!

 

"It's lovely!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Such beautiful patterns."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"How much is it?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Oh, about 290,000 Berries."

 

(A/N: Clerk.)

 

"Umm...you think you can maybe give us a slight discount?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Oh, c'mon, Nami, we're rich."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"Yeah, we can afford anything, now."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

"Fine."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Nami pays the clerk 290,000 berries*

 

What was that all about?

 

"Ma! Ma!"

 

"Yes, yes, Belle. Mommy will feed you in a minute."

 

Okay, Mommy. I'll wait. Though, I am curious as to where we're going next. Hopefully it's somewhere with food.

 

"Hey, look, a restaurant!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Oh, just in time! I'm starving!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Me, too, Daddy!

 

"I don't see what's wrong with stopping for a bite."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"Neither do I."

 

(A/N: Brook.)

 

"Belle's getting hungry, anyway."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle's stomach growls*

 

Feed me now, Mommy!

 

"Okay, okay, Belle. I'll feed you, all right, sweetie? Good grief, you really are just like your father."

 

Yay! Food for me!

 

*the Straw Hats find their table*

 

Now feed me, Mommy!

 

*Nami pulls up her shirt*

 

Hooray!

 

*Belle suckles from Nami's breast*

 

"Man. Everything on this menu looks good."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"You think everything on any menu looks good."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

 

"He's got a point, Dad."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

"What would you like to eat, Hanako?"

 

"Umm...ooh! This kitsune udon looks good!"

 

"All right, we'll get that."

 

"Yes!"

 

    Huh. I wonder what kitsune udon tastes like. Too bad I won't know until I'm older. For now, I'll have to settle for Mommy's milk and the mashed food she feeds me. A baby can dream.

 

*a waitress walks over to their table*

 

"Hello, and what can I get for you, today?"

 

"I'll have the kitsune udon."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"I'll take one of everything."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Everything?!"

 

(A/N: Waitress.)

 

"Yup. Everything."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Just go with it."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Uh...okay, then."

 

(A/N: Waitress.)

 

And I thought I ate a lot.

 

Does everyone in my family have a large appetite?

 

I guess it's just Daddy and me.

 

Anyway, that lady from before comes back with everyone's lunch. She got a REALLY BIG platter for Daddy.

 

" _Itadakimasu!_ " he exclaims as he starts eating.

 

And wow, did he eat! The food was gone in less than ten seconds!

 

"Ahh! That was good!"

 

"Glad you're satisfied, honey."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Luffy burps*

 

"Scuse me."

 

"You're excused."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle giggles*

 

Daddy's funny.

 

"You like that, huh, Princess?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Belle burps*

 

Excuse me.

 

"Shishishishi! That's my girl!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"She eats just as much as you do, Uncle Luffy."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"It's true."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

I can't help it that I'm always hungry. I don't know why.

 

Afterwards, I finish drinking from Mommy's breast and she holds me over her should to pat my back.

 

*Belle burps*

 

Excuse me.

 

"Good girl."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*she places Belle in a high chair*

 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for dessert."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Why does that not surprise me?"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"I'd like some, too! Can I have some, Mom?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Well...it's all right with me."

 

"All right!"

 

What're they having for dessert?

 

I hope it's ice cream!

 

*the waitress brings out ice cream*

 

Called it!

 

"Ya! Ba ba!"

 

"Oh, she's adorable!"

 

(A/N: Waitress.)

 

"Thank you!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle coos happily*

 

Thank you, lady!

 

"Would you like some ice cream, Princess?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Luffy, she's too young to eat ice cream."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Aww, boo!

 

*Belle pouts*

 

"Oh, Belle, don't pout. You can have ice cream when you're older. Mommy promises."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Okay, Mommy. I believe you.

 

*Belle's expression softens as she coos*

 

"Good girl."

 

*Nami kisses Belle's forehead*

 

Hehe! I love Mommy's kisses. They tickle!

 

Anyway, I watch everyone eating their dessert. They're so lucky. At least Mommy and Daddy feed me mashed strawberries.

 

"Here comes the choo-choo train!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Luffy imitates a train as he brings the spoon of mashed strawberries to Belle's mouth*

 

Yay! Choo-choo train!

 

*Luffy feeds Belle the mashed strawberries*

 

Mm! Yummy! Thanks, Daddy!

 

"Here comes the Choo-Choo Train again!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

I love it when Daddy feeds me like this!

 

*Belle eats the mashed strawberries that Luffy feeds her*

 

"Good girl!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Thank you, Daddy! I love you!

 

Afterwards, Daddy finishes feeding me.

 

*Belle sighs*

 

I'm nice and full now. Next, Daddy holds me over his shoulder and pats my back.

 

*Belle burps*

 

Excuse me.

 

"There you go, Princess."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Thanks, Daddy. I love you.

 

Later on, everyone finishes their dessert.

 

"Here's your bill." the lady says as she gives Mommy a piece of paper.

 

"Oh, this isn't that much."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle blinks, curiously*

 

Huh. She was actually calm about it. Oh, well.

 

Mommy pays for all our meals and then, we leave. She carries me on her back again, and I feel a little sleepy now.

 

*Belle yawns*

 

A full tummy does make you sleepy.

 

"Aww, is my baby sleepy?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle nods*

 

"We'll be home soon, and then we can put her down for a nap."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Aww! But I wanted to see more of the island.

 

*Belle pouts*

 

"Don't pout, Belle. We'll see the rest of the island tomorrow."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

I hope so.

 

*Belle stops pouting*

 

"You always know what to say, huh, Hanako?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"I learned it from you, Mom!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Robin chuckles as she pets Hanako*

 

"I taught you well."

 

*Hanako smiles*

 

At any rate, we get back to the _Sunny_ and Mommy takes me to my room.

 

*Belle yawns again*

 

"You really are tired, huh?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle nods*

 

"So is Mommy."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Really, Mommy? You don't look tired.

 

*Nami sets Belle down in her crib*

 

I can't sleep without Wolfkins.

 

"Oh! And here's Wolfkins!"

 

*Nami gives Belle Wolfkins*

 

Thank you, Mommy!

 

*Belle hugs Wolfkins*

 

Ahh, Wolfkins. So soft and fuzzy.

 

" _Söta drömmar, prinsessan._ "

 

(Translation: "Sweet dreams, Princess.")

 

*Nami yawns and sits down on a rocking chair*

 

I guess Mommy really was tired. Poor Mommy.

 

*Belle looks at Nami from her crib*

 

"Zzzzz...ohh, Luffy...I'd love to dance..."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Dance? What's that? Must be fun, whatever it is, because Mommy's smiling and I love seeing her smile. She looks so pretty when she smiles.

 

*Belle yawns, again*

 

So sleepy. Naptime now. I'll wake up after a little while. Until I do, later!

 

*Belle falls asleep*

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Kagome's arrows (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

*Belle yawns as she awakens*

 

That was a good nap.

 

*Nami is heard snoring*

 

Mommy's a loud snorer.

 

*Belle babbles*

 

Mommy, wake up!

 

*Luffy walks in*

 

Oh, look, Daddy's here!

 

"Hey, Belle. Have a nice nap?"

 

*Belle nods*

 

"Shishishi! I can tell you're rested."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Nami snores*

 

"Wow, Mommy's really out of it."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

She sure is, Daddy.

 

"Oh, well! Looks like you and Daddy will be spending time together!"

 

Yay!

 

*Luffy picks up Belle and takes her out of her room*

 

I always like spending time with Daddy! Wonder what fun thing we're gonna do?

 

Ooh! I hope we go flying! I've never flown before!

 

"Wanna go flying, Princess?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

...It's like he read my mind...!

 

*Belle coos happily*

 

"I'll take that as a yes!"

 

*Luffy holds Belle up high*

 

Ha ha! Look at me, I'm up high! Wheee~!!!

 

"Yeah! Look at how high you are! Shishishishi!"

 

*Belle laughs*

 

"Luffy, be careful! Don't overdo it, she's just a baby!"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Relax, Robin! I've got this!"

 

Yeah, Aunt Robin! Daddy won't let me fall!

 

*Luffy tosses Belle up and down*

 

Whee! Whee! Whee! This is so much fun!

 

*Belle laughs as Luffy tosses her up and down*

 

"Daddy's having fun, too, Belle!"

 

That's good. I like when Daddy's having fun.

 

*Luffy stops tossing Belle in the air*

 

"Wasn't that fun, sweetie?"

 

Yes, Daddy!

 

*Belle's stomach growls*

 

I'm hungry, again.

 

"You hungry, Belle?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Belle nods*

 

"Daddy's hungry, too. Let's see if Sanji will make us something to eat."

 

Okay, Daddy.

 

We enter the kitchen and Uncle Sanji's there, and it looks like he's cutting up something.

 

"Sanji, what'cha cookin'?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Sandwiches."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"What kind?"

 

"Smoked ham and BLT."

 

"Mmm~!"

 

I really wish I had teeth. That sounds really good.

 

*Belle sighs*

 

Oh, well. Maybe Uncle Sanji has some mashed up food for me to eat. Mostly mashed strawberries.

 

"Got anything for Belle?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"I'm making a strawberry smoothie for her."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

Mm~! Yummy! I can't wait!

 

*Belle's stomach growls*

 

Oopsie.

 

"Don't worry, Belle," Uncle Sanji tells me, "Uncle Sanji will make sure you don't go hungry."

 

Thank you, Uncle Sanji.

 

*Luffy's stomach growls*

 

"Sanji~!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I heard your stomach, Luffy."

 

Soon, Uncle Sanji's finished prepared our food.

 

"There you go. Sandwiches for Luffy and a strawberry smoothie for Belle- _chan_."

 

"Thanks, Sanji!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Ba ba."

 

*Sanji chuckles*

 

"Dig in."

 

*Luffy and Belle start eating*

 

This smoothie tastes good!

 

"Enjoying your food, Belle- _chan_?"

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

*Belle nods*

 

Of course I am!

 

*Belle continues eating her smoothie*

 

Mmm, yummy! Thanks again, Uncle Sanji!

 

*Sanji pets Belle's head*

 

Hehe! That's nice!

 

*Blizzard walks in*

 

"Hey, Blizzard!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Yay, it's Blizzard!

 

*Blizzard licks Belle's face*

 

"Awww~!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Belle hugs Blizzard's muzzle*

 

Blizzard is so soft, just like Wolfkins.

 

*Belle puts her tiny paws up Blizzard's nose; Blizzard yelps*

 

"Belle, no!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Belle pulls her hands out*

 

Eww, slimy!

 

*she wipes her hands with a napkin*

 

All clean!

 

*Blizzard nuzzles Belle's face*

 

Hehe! That tickles.

 

*Belle pets Blizzard, who pants happily*

 

"Good boy, Blizzard."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Blizzard barks in response*

 

I wish I knew what Blizzard was saying. Only Daddy, Mommy, and everyone else can understand him.

 

Oh, well. I'll learn in time.

 

*Belle coos as she pats Blizzard's muzzle*

 

Good doggy!

 

*Blizzard pants happily*

 

I love Blizzard.

 

*Belles kisses Blizzard's nose*

 

"Awwwwww~!"

 

(A/N: Luffy and Sanji.)

 

*Blizzard gives Belle a kiss of his own*

 

"Shishishi!"

 

*Belle hugs Blizzard's muzzle, again*

 

Mmm...Blizzard is so soft. He's like a jumbo-sized Wolfkins.

 

*Nami walks in*

 

"Hey, Nami. You sleep well?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Uh-huh."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Hi, Mommy.

 

"Hi, sweetie!"

 

*Nami picks Belle up*

 

"How's my baby doing?"

 

I'm fine, thank you.

 

*Nami kisses Belle's cheek*

 

Hehe!

 

*Belle pats Nami's nose*

 

"I was wondering where your father took you off to."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

He's right here, Mommy.

 

*Nami kisses Luffy on the lips*

 

Aw~! My parents are so cute!

 

"What would you like to do, Belle?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Can we look around the ship more?

 

"Nami, why don't you take Belle out for some fresh air?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Yeah! I like being outside!

 

"Of course. Let's go, Belle."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Hooray!

 

*Nami takes Belle outside*

 

Ah~. Outdoors. I love the smell of the ocean. It's so nice.

 

I wonder where Mommy will take me next.

 

*Nami goes to the library*

 

Ooh, the library! This is where Winnie the Pooh lives! I hope Mommy reads it to me!

 

*Nami enters the library*

 

"Hi, Nami."

 

"Hi, Robin."

 

"Hi, Belle."

 

*Belle coos at Robin*

 

Aunt Robin! Yay!

 

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

 

*Belle nods*

 

"That's good. You look refreshed, too."

 

Thank you. I feel refreshed.

 

*Nami chuckles*

 

Enough talk! Read me Winnie the Pooh, Mommy!

 

*Belle reaches for _Winnie the Pooh_ on the shelf*

 

"You want Mommy to read Winnie the Pooh?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle nods*

 

Yay, Pooh Bear!

 

*Nami picks out the _Winnie the Pooh_ book from the shelf*

 

"Okay, let's see here...oh! Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Pa ba!"

 

*Nami giggles*

 

"Yes, sweetie. I'll read it, just settle down."

 

*Belle settles down*

 

"Good girl."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

"She certainly is a good listener."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

I sure am, Aunt Robin, especially when it comes to Mommy. Daddy, too.

 

*Nami sits down in a chair*

 

Yay! Story time!

 

"Now then, let's see. Ah, here we go! 'It was a beautiful morning in the Hundred Acre Wood, and Winnie the Pooh was doing his stoutness exercises'."

 

*Belle giggles*

 

Pooh Bear's so silly! Like Daddy!

 

Anyhoo, back to the story.

 

"'Then Pooh says that he has a rumbly in his tumbly.'"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Just like me and Daddy. We're almost always hungry.

 

*Belle giggles*

 

Anyhoo, back to the story.

 

"'Then, Pooh begins to hear a familiar buzzing sound. Bzzzzz...!'"

 

I know that sound! That's a honeybee! Run, Pooh Bear, or you'll get stung!

 

*Belle cries out*

 

"Oh, no, no, it's all right, Belle! Pooh Bear's fine, see?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Oh! Thank goodness, he and Christopher Robin got away.

 

*Belle coos happily*

 

"See? It's okay."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

I do, Mommy. Thank you.

 

*Nami kisses Belle's forehead*

 

Yay. Kisses for me.

 

*Belle kisses Nami's nose*

 

"Aww, thank you, Princess!"

 

You're welcome, Mommy. Can you please keep reading to me?

 

"Oh, look! Rabbit's invited Pooh for lunch!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Rabbit doesn't seem happy to see Pooh Bear. Why's he such a grump? I guess we'll never know.

 

Anyhoo, back to the story.

 

"Oh, look at all that honey Pooh Bear's eating!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

I wonder what honey tastes like. I bet it tastes good.

 

"Ha ba."

 

*Belle reaches out to the honey in the book*

 

"I know you'd like to eat some, wouldn't you?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"I thought so."

 

Keep reading, Mommy!

 

"Anyhoo, here's Piglet! Aww, doesn't he look cute?"

 

He's not as cute as me.

 

*Belle pouts*

 

"Oh, Belle, don't make that face. You'll always be Mommy's cutie!"

 

*Belle stops pouting and smiles*

 

"Aww, look at that."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Right? Isn't she just adorable?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Thanks, Mommy. I love you.

 

"Okay, where was I? Oh, right, Piglet. Oh, no! He's caught in the wind!"

 

*Belle gasps*

 

No! Not Piglet!

 

"Oh, wait! Pooh's got him!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Hooray for Pooh Bear! I knew he wouldn't let Piglet fly away!

 

"Now then, they just crashed into Owl's house!"

 

*Belle coos*

 

I don't really know what to say about Owl. He's...boring.

 

*Nami notices Belle's blank expression*

 

"You don't care much for Owl, huh?"

 

*Belle shakes her head*

 

"Okay, we'll skip over Owl."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Nami turns the page*

 

"Oh, look it's Eeyore!"

 

*Belle squeals and laughs*

 

Yay! Eeyore's fun, even if he is a bit gloomy. I still love him.

 

*Belle coos softly*

 

"Yeah, I like Eeyore, too."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"So do I."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Yay for Eeyore love.

 

"Oh, look! It's Kanga and Roo!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

I love Kanga and Roo! They remind me of Mommy and me!

 

*Belle laughs*

 

"That's right, Belle! They're a mommy and child, like you and me!"

 

"Hehe! Kaga! Oo!"

 

*Nami chuckles*

 

"You're so smart."

 

Thanks, Mommy. I love you.

 

"Want me to keep reading?"

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"Okay."

 

*Nami turns the page*

 

"Ooh! It's Tigger!"

 

*Belle squeals as she claps her hands*

 

I love Tigger! He reminds me of Daddy!

 

"Yeah, Tigger's cool. He's fun, just like your Daddy!"

 

And the wonderful thing about Tiggers is that he's the only one!

 

*Belle giggles*

 

Anyhoo, back to the story.

 

"Oh, look! They're having a picnic with Christopher Robin!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle coos as she claps her hands*

 

Yay! I bet they brought honey for Pooh Bear.

 

"Oh, look! They brought honey for Pooh!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Called it!

 

*Belle laughs, waving her arm up and down*

 

"She sounds proud of herself."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Of course I am, Aunt Robin!

 

*Belle giggles; Nami kisses her cheek*

 

"After the picnic, they go to play Pooh Sticks."

 

"Pa ba. Pa ba."

 

Wish I could play, but I'm too young. Perhaps someday. For now, I'm happy the way I am.

 

Oh, and it looks like we're nearing the end of the story.

 

"Aww, Pooh and Christopher Robin are walking home together."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

That's cute. Almost as cute as me.

 

*Nami closes the book*

 

"And that's the end."

 

*Belle claps her hands*

 

Yay!

 

*Belle gasps*

 

"What's wrong, Belle?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle makes a weird face*

 

"Belle, why are you making that face?"

 

"Uhh...Nami? Do you smell something?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Nami sniffs and grimaces*

 

"Oh, dear Couch Cat...!"

 

*Belle sighs*

 

Oops. I guess it's time to change my diaper.

 

*Nami takes Belle out of the library and back to her room*

 

I guess it was that smoothie. Just goes right through me.

 

*Nami sets Belle down on her changing table*

 

"Okay, Belle, let's get you changed. At least your Dad's not doing this."

 

Right, because every time Daddy would change my diapers, he'd wear this weird suit. It's kinda scary, actually.

 

*Nami removes Belle's dirty diaper and cleans her bottom with wipes*

 

Ahh...that feels better, already! Thanks, Mommy!

 

*Nami pours a bit of baby powder*

 

Feels nice. Smells good, too!

 

*Nami puts a fresh diaper on Belle*

 

"There, isn't that better?"

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

I feel clean! Thank you, Mommy!

 

*Nami kisses Belle's cheek*

 

Hehe!

 

*Nami takes Belle outside*

 

It's nice to be outside again.

 

*Belle sees Hanako playing on the deck*

 

Ooh! Hanako!

 

Hey! Hanako! I'm over here!

 

*Belle squeals as she reaches out to Hanako*

 

"Oh! Hi, Belle! Hi, Aunt Nami!"

 

"Hi, Hanako."

 

*Belle reaches out to Hanako*

 

"Here, Hanako, you hold her. My arms are getting tired."

 

*Nami gives Belle to Hanako*

 

"Okay, Aunt Nami."

 

*Hanako holds Belle*

 

"Hi, Belle!"

 

Yay, Hanako!

 

*Belle coos as she pats Hanako's face*

 

"Wanna go explore the ship some more?"

 

Yeah!!

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"I thought so! Let's go!"

 

*Hanako takes Belle around the ship*

 

"Next stop, the Usopp Factory!"

 

Yay! Let's go!

 

*Hanako takes Belle to the Usopp factory*

 

"Hey, Uncle Usopp! You down here?"

 

"Yeah, I'm working on another project!"

 

Ooh! I wonder what it could be! I hope it's fun!

 

*Hanako and Belle go further into the Usopp Factory, where Usopp is working on some kind of gadget*

 

"Hi, Uncle Usopp."

 

*Belle coos*

 

"Hey, kids. Wanna see the mobile I'm making for Belle?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

*Belle squeals happily*

 

I wanna see!

 

*Usopp shows the children the new mobile*

 

"Ta-dah!"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

Wow! I like it! It has the _Sunny_ and...some sheep boat. I wonder what it is.

 

"Oh, cool! Isn't that the _Going Merry_ , Uncle Usopp? The ship you had before _Sunny_?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"That's right. I thought I'd add this to the mobile."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

 _Going Merry_? Sounds a little odd.

 

Oh, well. I still like it! It's cute!

 

*Belle coos as she reaches for the mobile*

 

"Aww, you like it, don't you Belle?"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"I'm gonna put this over your crib at bedtime, okay?"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"Ba da!"

 

"I'll take that as an 'Okay!'."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

Yay! I've got a new mobile!

 

*Belle squeals happily*

 

"Where do you wanna go next, Belle?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Hmm...that's a good question. Where could we go?

 

...Ooh! I wanna see what Daddy's up to!

 

"Da! Da! Da!"

 

"You wanna see Uncle Luffy, huh?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"Okay, we'll go see what he's doing."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"See you kids later!"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"See ya, Uncle Usopp!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Belle coos as she waves at Usopp*

 

Bye, Uncle Usopp!

 

*Hanako takes Belle to Luffy's location*

 

"There he is, Belle! On the figurehead!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Daddy!

 

*Belle reaches out to Luffy*

 

"Hi, Princess!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Hi, Daddy!

 

"Belle wanted to see you."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Bring her over."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Hanako brings Belle to Luffy*

 

"Hey, there, Belle."

 

*Belle smiles at Luffy*

 

Daddy~!

 

"Shishishishi!!!"

 

*Luffy kisses Belle's forehead*

 

"And how's Daddy's little Princess doing?"

 

"Da da!"

 

"That's right, Belle. Daddy!"

 

*Belle giggles*

 

I love my Daddy. He's like my best friend.

 

*Luffy has Belle sit in his lap*

 

"You just love Daddy, don't you, sweetie?"

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"Daddy loves you, too."

 

*Belle hugs Luffy*

 

"Awww~!"

 

(A/N: Luffy and Hanako.)

 

*Luffy pets Belle*

 

Hehe.

 

*Belle takes a small whiff of the ocean breeze*

 

Ahh...I love the ocean. I'd like to swim in it, but I'm too young. Oh, well.

 

*Belle's stomach growls again*

 

"Aww, hungry?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"Belle's always hungry, isn't she?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Yeah, she got that from me."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

    It's true. Most of the people from Daddy's family have big appetites. I don't know why. Either way, Daddy's taking me back to Mommy so that she can feed me.

 

"Hey, Nami!"

 

"Yes, Luffy?"

 

"Belle's hungry, again."

 

*Nami sighs*

 

"She really is your daughter."

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

*Nami takes Belle from Luffy*

 

"Hi, sweetie."

 

(Nami.)

 

Hi, Mommy. Feed me, please.

 

*Nami takes Belle back to her room and sits down in a rocking chair*

 

"Okay, here we go."

 

*Nami opens her blouse*

 

Yay! Food for me!

 

*Belle suckles from Nami's breast*

 

Mmm, yummy! Thank you, Mommy!

 

*Nami smiles*

 

"Good girl, Belle."

 

*Luffy grins at his wife and child*

 

"Shishishi!"

 

I love my family. They take good care of me, and they always make me smile. What more could a baby want?

 

*Belle finishes nursing from Nami*

 

Now, Mommy pats my back.

 

*Belle burps*

 

Excuse me.

 

"Good girl."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle giggles, and Nami takes Belle out of her room*

 

"Do you wanna see your uncles, honey?"

 

Yeah, yeah! I do!

 

*Belle responds by cooing and patting Nami's cheek*

 

"All right, we'll go see them."

 

Yay!

 

"First, we'll go see your Uncle Brook."

 

Yay, Uncle Brook!

 

*Nami takes Belle to see Brook*

 

"I wonder where he could be."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle looks around for any sign of Brook*

 

Hmmm...where could Uncle Brook be?

 

*Belle hears a violin*

 

"Ma! Ba Ba! Ah Ba Ba!"

 

"Yes, I do hear Uncle Brook!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Nami goes to where Brook is*

 

I can hear his violin!

 

*Brook is playing _Dearest_ on his violin*

 

There he is!

 

"Ah Ba Ba!"

 

*Brook stops playing*

 

"Ah, why hello there, Nami. And hello to you, too, Belle."

 

(A/N: Brook.)

 

*Belle squeals happily*

 

Uncle Brook!

 

"Yohohohoho!"

 

*Belle giggles*

 

I love Uncle Brook's laugh. It's so funny!

 

"What can I do for you both today?"

 

(A/N: Brook.)

 

"Belle just wanted to see you."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle coos in agreement*

 

"Oh, well I'm always happy to see young Belle!"

 

(A/N: Brook.)

 

Likewise, Uncle Brook! I'm always happy to see you, too!

 

*Belle reaches out to touch Brook's violin*

 

Uncle Brook's violin~!

 

"Oh? Would you like me to play a song for you?"

 

(A/N: Brook.)

 

*Belle squeals happily*

 

"I'll take that as a yes!"

 

*Nami laughs*

 

"What can you play for Belle?"

 

"Bink-Bink!"

 

(A/N: Belle.)

 

"Bink's Brew, it is."

 

*Brook plays _Bink's Brew_ *

 

Oh, I just love that song!

 

*Belle sways her head to the melody*

 

It just speaks to me. Uncle Brook always plays it best.

 

*Belle starts to babble along with the tune*

 

"Yohohohoho! Oh, I'm so glad you enjoy this song, young Belle!"

 

And I'm glad that you play it, because it makes me happy.

 

*Nami smiles*

 

It obviously makes Mommy happy, too! Hooray for _Bink's Brew_!

 

*Brook stops playing and bows*

 

"Ya ya!"

 

(A/N: Belle.)

 

"All right, Brook!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Thank you, thank you!"

 

(A/N: Brook.)

 

Yay!

 

*Belle reaches out to Brook*

 

"I think she wants to give you a hug."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Yohohoho! Then who am I to deny this young lady what she wants?"

 

*Nami gives Belle to Brook, who proceeds to hug her*

 

"I love you, young Belle."

 

(A/N: Brook.)

 

I love you, too, Uncle Brook.

 

*Belle hugs Brook*

 

"Ba ba!"

 

"Yoho!"

 

*Nami laughs*

 

I love my Uncle Brook.

 

*Belle gives Brook a kiss on his cheek*

 

"Awwww~!"

 

(A/N: Nami and Brook.)

 

*Belle pats Brook's face*

 

    Uncle Brook's face may look scary to some, but I don't think so. I think he looks cool and him being a skeleton's what makes him unique. Plus, his Afro's funny!

 

*Belle pats Brook's afro*

 

"Yohohoho! Oh, Belle!"

 

*Belle giggles*

 

"I'll take her back now, Brook."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Of course."

 

(A/N: Brook.)

 

*Brook gives Belle back to Nami*

 

"There we go."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted. Let's see...what should we do next?

 

"Wanna go see what Uncle Franky's up to?"

 

"Fa!"

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Yay!

 

*Nami takes Belle down below the _Sunny_ *

 

"Hmm...I wonder where Franky might be?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Fa Fa!"

 

(A/N: Belle.)

 

*Nami chuckles*

 

"Yes, Belle. Uncle Franky's here somewhere."

 

Wonder where he could be.

 

*Belle hears the sound of a hammer*

 

"Fa! Fa!"

 

"There he is!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Franky is working on another project*

 

"Hey, Franky, what are you up to?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Eh, not much. Just working on some toy boats for Belle to play with at bath time."

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

Yay! New toys for me!

 

"They're not like real ones, right? They won't shoot cannonballs or anything like that?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"No, nothing like that."

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

"Thank goodness."

 

"C'mon, Nami, you know I'm not THAT stupid."

 

Who said you were, Uncle Franky?

 

*Belle coos*

 

"What's up, Belle?"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

*Belle reaches for the boat*

 

"You want the boat?"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

*Belle nods*

 

"Sure, here you go!"

 

*Franky gives her the boat*

 

Oh, wow...it looks so cool!

 

*Belle babbles as she pats the boat*

 

"You like it, huh?"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"That's good. Your Uncle Franky made 'em just for you."

 

*Belle squeals and giggles*

 

I really like them! Thank you, Uncle Franky!

 

"Aww~!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

My Uncle Franky's cool. In fact, my whole family is.

 

*Belle babbles at Franky*

 

"I'm gonna take that as a 'Thank you!'."

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

*Nami laughs*

 

"I'll put this in the bathroom for Belle's bath time."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle squeals happily*

 

Now, Mommy and I are leaving. I wonder who we'll see next!

 

I bet we'll see Uncle Zoro. He and Hanako are probably training, right now.

 

*Nami straps Belle to her back and climbs up to the Crow's Nest*

 

Mommy always does this when she climbs up to the Crow's Nest. This way, I get a good view of the world around me. It looks so amazing!

 

*Nami reaches the trap door and knocks on it*

 

"Hang on!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Hanako!

 

*Hanako opens the door*

 

"Hi, Aunt Nami, Belle."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Belle squeals and coos*

 

Hi, Hanako!

 

*Nami climbs into the Crow's Nest*

 

"Dad and I were busy lifting weights."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Called it!

 

"Belle wanted to come and see you both."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"1,245...1,246...!"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Uncle Zoro can count really high. I can only count to 4, right now.

 

*Belle reaches out to Zoro*

 

"Wait, Belle! Don't bother Dad when he's training!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Belle gives Hanako a confused look*

 

Why, Hanako?

 

"Dad needs absolute concentration."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Oh. Okay. No bothering. Got it.

 

*Belle quietly watches Zoro*

 

...This is pretty boring.

 

*Belle lets out a little yawn*

 

"Aww~!"

 

(A/N: Nami and Hanako.)

 

"Are you tired, Belle?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

No, just bored.

 

"I think she's bored."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Yes, I am.

 

"Is that true, Belle?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle nods*

 

I am.

 

"Oh. Well, I don't blame you sweetheart."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Hey!"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Oh, come on, Zoro, you know I'm right."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"I don't get bored, Dad."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Thanks, son."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Hanako smiles*

 

That's nice. Hanako really loves Uncle Zoro and I do, too.

 

*Belle giggles*

 

"Heh heh. What's so funny, Belle?"

 

"I think she knows how much you love your dad, Hanako."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Yup! I really do!

 

*Belle squeals*

 

"Thanks, kiddo."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

You're welcome, Uncle Zoro.

 

"Zo!"

 

(A/N: Belle.)

 

"I think she's trying to say 'You're welcome'."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Belles squeals*

 

"Okay, Belle, settle down."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle stops*

 

"Good girl."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Ma!"

 

*Nami giggles*

 

"I wonder what your Uncle Chopper's up to."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Yeah, what is he up to? I wanna go see!

 

"Ma!"

 

(A/N: Belle.)

 

"You wanna go see your Uncle Chopper, huh?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Yes, Mommy.

 

*Belle nods*

 

"Okay, we'll go see your Uncle Chopper."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Hooray! I love seeing Uncle Chopper!

 

*Nami and Belle leave the Crow's Nest*

 

"See ya, Belle!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"See ya kiddo."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Later, Hanako! Uncle Zoro!

 

*Nami takes Belle to the sick bay*

 

Uncle Chopper!

 

*Chopper is sitting at his desk*

 

"Hey, Chopper."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Hi, Nami! Hi, Belle~!"

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Belle babbles as she hold her arms out to Chopper*

 

"Come here, you."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Nami gives Belle to Chopper, who promptly hugs her*

 

I love Uncle Chopper's hugs. He's like a teddy bear! So fluffy! Warm, too!

 

*Belle snuggles up to Chopper*

 

"Aww~!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle pats Chopper's nose*

 

    I love Uncle Chopper's blue nose. It's what makes him unique. Daddy always picks unique people. Another reason to love him. Daddy doesn't care who or what you are. He'll take you in, no matter what.

 

"Choppy!"

 

(A/N: Belle.)

 

*Nami laughs*

 

"So cute, huh, Chopper?"

 

"Yup. She certainly is."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Belle giggles*

 

Thank you, Uncle Chopper. I love you, too.

 

*Belle kisses Chopper's nose*

 

"Aww~!"

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

"How cute~!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle coos*

 

Hehe!

 

*Belle pats Chopper's helmet*

 

"Okay, Belle, I gotta get back to work, now, okay?"

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Belle nods her head in understanding*

 

"Good girl."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Chopper gives Belle back to Nami*

 

Bye, Uncle Chopper!

 

*Nami leaves with Belle*

 

That was fun. I like hanging out with Uncle Chopper.

 

*Nami looks out to see the sun going down*

 

"Wow...I can't believe it's getting late, already."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Me, either. What a fun day. Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

 

*Belle yawns*

 

"Tired, huh?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

"All right. First, we have to give you a bath."

 

Yeah, a bath sounds nice.

 

*Nami takes Belle to the Bath House*

 

"Okay, time to get you clean."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Yay! Bath time!

 

*Nami fills up a mini tub with warm water*

 

"Okay, Belle! Here we go!"

 

*Nami undresses Belle and puts her in the mini tub*

 

Mm...the water feels nice.

 

*Nami puts some soap on a sponge and gently scrubs Belle*

 

"There you go. Isn't that nice?"

 

*Belle coos in content*

 

"I thought so. Mommy loves a bath, too."

 

Because baths are fun!

 

Although I wonder, how come Blizzard runs away when somebody says "bath"? Does he not like to take a bath? I wonder why.

 

*Nami rinses Belle off*

 

"There you go, Princess."

 

Thank you, Mommy. I feel so much better, now.

 

*Nami takes Belle out of the mini tub*

 

"There you go, Belle. All clean."

 

*Nami wipes Belle off with a towel*

 

    Mommy and Aunt Robin are the only ones who give me a bath, because they do it just right. Daddy can't, because Mommy's afraid that he might drown me or cause a flood. Plus, he's a little rough.

 

*Nami and Belle exit the Bath House and enter Belle's room*

 

Oh! Uncle Usopp put up that mobile!

 

*Belle squeals at the mobile*

 

"Aww, what a cute mobile!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

I'm glad Uncle Usopp made it for me. He's so thoughtful.

 

*Nami lays Belle on her changing table and applies lotion on her*

 

Mmm...that lotion feels good. I wonder what's in it. Probably aloe.

 

*Nami puts a diaper on Belle*

 

"There you go, Princess."

 

Thanks, Mommy.

 

*Luffy walks in*

 

"Yo."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Hey, Luffy."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Hi, Daddy.

 

"Getting ready to put Belle to bed?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Yup."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Nami dresses Belle up in her pajamas*

 

"There you go, sweetie."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Thanks, Mommy.

 

*Luffy kisses Belle's cheek*

 

Hehe! That tickles!

 

*Luffy holds Belle*

 

I wonder if Daddy's going to sing to me. I hope not. Between you and me, Daddy's singing is worse than my crying. Ask anyone.

 

"Did Daddy's little Princess have a fun day?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Belle nods her head*

 

I did.

 

"That's good. Now, how about a lullaby?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Uh-oh. I was afraid he might say that. Well, I know what to do if he starts.

 

"Hold it, Luffy!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"What is it, Nami?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"You don't have to sing for Belle...Usopp put in a new mobile that plays music for her!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Aww, but I wanted to sing."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Honey, it's not necessary."

 

"Okay."

 

Poor Daddy. He sounds disappointed. I know he really wanted to sing for me, but his singing voice isn't so good.

 

*Belle yawns*

 

So sleepy.

 

"Aww~!"

 

(A/N: Luffy and Nami.)

 

*Luffy lays Belle in her crib*

 

"Our little princess had a big day...and tomorrow's gonna be another one."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"You bet your butt, it is. And she's gonna need her rest for that."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Sleep tight, Belle."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"We love you."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

I love you, too, Mommy and Daddy.

 

*Belle closes her eyes*

 

See you in the morning. Goodnight.

 

*Belle falls asleep*

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, the babies in our stories are much different than the babies in actuality.


End file.
